Tomoe Clan
The Tomoe Clan''(ともえ一族, Tomoe Ichizoku)''is a old clan that has five different branches scattered across the Five Great Nations with Konohagakure being the center and the largest branch of the clan. This clan belongs to dreamchaser21 on DeviantART. History Coming Soon! ^_^ Overview Members of the Tomoe Clan have excellent chakra control and high level dexterity when it comes down to performing jutsu, making them very proficient in using chakra. But every other generation, clan members may contract "Myopathy", which is a muscular disease in which the muscle fibers do not function properly in the body, resulting in muscle weakness. Because of this, they have below average strength and stamina. The good thing about this is that they can use their chakra supply efficiently without wasting it. In most cases, most Tomoe members act as an intel type shinobi or long range shinobi type to aid their teammates in battle from long distances. Another trait of the clan is that the members don't have the stamina nor the chakra supply to use Chakra Natures to their full extent. How this works is that instead of using the Chakra Nature itself, they are able to combine the properties and strengths of the desired element. This is called "Energy Manipulation", which is the Clan's Kekkei Genkai. Most members have to have a firm understanding on how to properly use this bloodline limit if they ever want to be a shinobi. Energy Manipulation can take on many forms and colors, depending on the Chakra Nature in general. Here are the property combinations for the five basic transformations. For Fire Release, you combine heat temperatures and combustion, speed and velocity for Wind Release, open channel flow and pressure for Water Release, charge density and wave function for Lightning, and brute force and gravitational acceleration for Earth Release. There are also special cases where the user can unlock an evolved form of their basic Energy Manipulation by tapping into their Yin or Yang chakra. In addition to their skills, they also take great pride into learning different forms of art and incorporating it into their jutsus for combat. Most of the time, female members find an art form that they like such as dancing or pottery and take it as a hobby. For example, Sarina uses her dancing movement in battle in order to increase her agility. In Konohagakure, members of the clan study the visual arts of painting, sketching and the performing arts of dance. In Sunagakure, the members take up on architecture and literary art. In Iwagakure, the members focuses on hand crafts and pottery. In Kirigakure, the members study drawing and culinary arts. And in Kumogakure, the members take an interest in music and the peforming of theatre. Trivia *The name "Tomoe" means "Blessing" or "Wish", which reflects on the members wanting to use other means of showing their abilities as artists or using their hobbies as a strong weapon in battle. *The jutsus used in Energy Manipulation will usually have names that refer to their respective Chakra Nature and a weapon in general. *Female members of the clan also love flowers that represents their personalities and their way of life. *Male members are attracted to a woman or kunoichi that can keep up with their way of thinking and also when said woman finally shows her true self to them. Category:Clans